


Half A Heart - vidfic

by shniam



Series: VidFics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied Pairings, M/M, Vidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video script for Half A Heart</p><p>How I would have done it, if I was given the camera!</p><p>Implied pairings but nothing that the music channels could dislike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half A Heart - vidfic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that I dont own the song!
> 
> This is just how I would do the video if someone was stupid enough to let me loose with a camera. 
> 
> If I have any of the lyrics wrong please let me know - thank you :-)
> 
> Oh and if someone wants to pay me to make this, I am open to offers!

Half A Heart

 

[Inside a bedroom:  
Wooden walls painted in a pale blue whitewash (Shaker style), there is minimal furniture and there are no curtains at the windows. The room has bare light bulbs hanging from the ceiling.  
Liam is sat on a window seat. He is wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with the top three buttons undone and black jeans, he has black boots on his feet; Louis is sat on the wooden floor and wears a white t-shirt with pale blue horizontal stripes and pale blue jeans, his feet are bare and he has his knees bent and looking at his phone.  
In another similar looking room Harry is laying on his side on a metal framed bed that has a white sheet over it and a pillow only. He wears a white long sleeved shirt and black jeans, he too wears black boots. Zane is stood looking out the window at the street below; he wears a tight mid-blue t-shirt with writing on the front and dark blue jeans and biker boots. Niall is sat in a battered looking armchair, playing his guitar. He wears a white t-shirt with a black open shirt over the top and black jeans and trainers.]  
[Liam looks out of the window and then down at Louis.]  
So your friend's been telling me  
You've been sleeping with my sweater  
[Louis is looking at his phone; there is a picture of Harry on it, showing him asleep on a jumper.  
[Liam looks back out the window as he sings] 

And that you can't stop missing me  
[Camera changes to the other room and swings round to show the other three singers before changing back to Liam and Louis.]

Bet my friend's been telling you  
I'm not doing much better  
[Camera on Liam as he sings]

'Cause I'm missing half of me  
[Different room. Zayn is leaning against the window, hands flat on the glass as he sings]

And being here without you  
Is like I'm waking up to

[Zayn sings as he looks up to the sky (side view of him, camera against the glass)]  
Only half a blue sky

[Camera pulls back to show Harry on the bed]  
Kinda there - but not quite  
[Zayn moves one hand up the glass so its above his head, Harry pulls his legs up to his chest]

I'm walking 'round with just one shoe  
[Zayn turns so his back is against the glass, camera moves so Niall is in frame]

I'm half a heart without you  
I'm half the man at best  
[Zayn bends his head down to his chest]

With half an arrow in my chest  
[Zayn looks up and leans his head back against the window, hands fisted beside him]

I miss everything we do  
I'm a half a heart without you  
[Zayn lowers his head to look into the room; all three are in frame and staring in front of them]  
[Different room, camera is beside Louis on the floor, he is looking at his phone]  
[Shot of all five in an office, they are wearing suits and some wear ties that are undone. The person behind the desk waves their arms around (no audio) and there is shock on the singers’ faces. Two bouncer-type people separate the singers – Louis and Liam are taken one way, the other three are shepherded in the other]

Forget all we said that night  
No, it doesn't even matter

[Camera back to Louis as he looks at his phone before chucking down on the floor beside him]  
'Cause we both got split in two  
[Zayn is looking out the window, sideways on to the room. Niall throws a black leather biker jacket at him, Zayn catches it and looks down at Harry, who looks up at him]  
[Outside shot of Zayn, Niall and Harry walking along beside the Thames, Palace of Westminster behind them]

If you could spare an hour or so  
We'll go for lunch down by the river

[They walk past a couple having a picnic on a bench, looking happy and laughing]  
We can really talk it through  
[Harry is leaning against the railings looking up the river; he has a dark grey duffle coat on]  
[Louis is sat on a bench with his hands in his coat pockets; he wears a black leather jacket]

And being here without you  
It's like I'm waking up to  
[Harry leaning on the railings, hands in front of him and fingers interlocked]  
[Niall walks up to the bench Louis is sat on and sits down beside him]  
Only half a blue sky  
Kinda there - but not quite  
[Niall puts an arm around Louis shoulders and pulls him into a hug]

I'm walking around with just one shoe  
I'm a half a heart without you

[Camera back to Harry, side view as he sings]  
I'm half a man - at best  
With half an arrow in my chest

[Camera back to Niall, looking across the river to the Palace of Westminster]  
'Cause I miss everything we do  
I'm a half a heart without you  
[Side view of Harry, eyes closed as he sings]

Half a heart without you  
Im a half a heart without you  
[Niall still has his arm around Louis’ shoulders; Louis’ head is on Niall’s shoulder, camera pans around them]

Though I try to get you out of my head  
The truth is I got lost without you

[Camera pans along the path way showing Harry against the railings, bridge behind him as he pushes off and walks towards the camera]  
And since then I've been waking up to  
[Harry walks towards Louis they stop as the meet each other. Harry reaches a hand out to cup behind Louis’ head]  
[Camera pans around them and upwards so it is looking down on them]  
[Harry sings to Louis]

Only half a blue sky  
[Louis sings back]  
(Only half the blue sky)  
[Camera to the side of them as Harry sings, moving his face closer to Louis]

Kinda there - but not quite  
I'm walking around with just one shoe  
I'm half a heart without you  
[Zayn goes to lean against the railings, Liam stands behind him. Niall is on a bench in the background]  
[Camera on Liam as he sings]

I'm a half a man at best  
[Camera on Zane as he sings]  
(Half a man at best)  
[Liam lays a hand on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn turns round to face Liam and smiles]

With half an arrow in my chest

[Zayn leans into Liam’s chest]  
I miss everything we do  
I'm a half a heart without you  
[Camera goes back to Harry and Louis, Louis has his arms up and around Harry’s neck]  
Without you  
Without you  
[Camera pans to show all the singers. A girl walks up to Niall’s bench and sits down beside him. Niall pulls her into an embrace and kisses her]

Half a heart without you  
Without you  
Without you  
[Camera shot of Liam and Zayn still leaning against each other]  
[Harry looks down at Louis]

I'm half a heart without you


End file.
